Various makeup products are all provided with containers for accommodating cosmetic substances. Existing cosmetic containers are usually made in rotation-extrusion type. When needed for use, the rotating tube may be rotated to lift the cosmetic substances (e.g. lipstick, lip balm, etc.) accommodated in the body. Such configurations are substantially the same, which need the user to rotate the parts by two hands cooperatively and thus cannot be opened and used very quickly in case of emergency, leading to a defect of failing to meet the requirement of quickly use in different cases. In addition, after long-term use of the cosmetic container, inconvenient rotation may occur, or the cooperating rotating parts may get stuck, thereby resulting in non-smooth rotation during use and causing inconvenience to the user.